


Grand Central Station

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the break-up with Blaine, Kurt spends New Year's alone in New York.  And then he twists his ankle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Central Station

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the New Year's Eve mini-round at the LJ community Rounds_of_Kink.

He probably shouldn't have come to Times Square on New Year's Eve. The crowds were claustrophobically close pressed and the cold was overwhelming, even with the wall of humanity surrounding him.

Kurt shivered and drew his scarf more tightly around his neck. It was at least an hour until the ball would drop and he made the abrupt decision to head back to the loft and toast the New Year alone. He veered toward Grand Central station to pick up his subway line, and found himself pressed to the side as he moved against the flow of pedestrians.

The sidewalk ran out before he realized and Kurt twisted his ankle. As he started to fall, he felt a strong arm catch him around the waist and pull him out of the way.

"What do we have here, sugar?" 

The person facing him was at least two inches taller than Kurt, though, looking down, he saw that some of it was five inch heels. The cocoa skin was expertly made up, and from the electric blue gloves to French blue coat, she reeked of chic.

"I'm Kinda Blue-Cool. At least, I am when I'm dressed this way."

Kurt smiled. "Well, Kinda, thank you so much for your timely rescue." He tried to take a step and hissed. 

"Now, sugar, let mama help you. Where are you heading?"

"Grand Central. I can get the subway from there."

"And how close are you at the other end of your journey?"

"Two blocks-ish."

"Hmm. All right then, baby boy, we're going to stop at a Duane Reade and get you a cane, so you don't make it worse with all that walking. And then I will make certain you get on your train."

"You'll miss the festivities in Time Square."

Kinda shook her head and smiled. "I may just be blue, but I can see you're part of the rainbow community. And, sugar, community means we help each other out."

Kurt nodded. "I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel."

"Of course you are. And when I'm not the best looking drag queen in Manhattan, I'm Miles."

Kinda pulled Kurt's arm over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. There was a drug store on the corner, and they found Kurt a cane fairly quickly. When he tried to say he was all right on his own, Kinda just rolled her eyes and fell into step beside him.

When they got into the terminal, Kurt looked up at the painted ceiling. He shrugged, "I know it makes me still seem like a tourist…"

"Sugar, everyone should take the time to admire beauty."

"Well, I certainly admire yours -- spirit as well as the outside," Kurt said.

Kinda glanced at the central clock and said, low in his ear, "It's just about midnight, Kurt Hummel. Do you have a man waiting for you at home?"

"No. We… He… I broke up with my boyfriend in October."

She gently pulled him down a surprisingly empty pedestrian tunnel and into a small nook where they couldn't be seen. "No more trains to Connecticut from this track tonight." They heard the cheering and noise makers start on the street outside, and Kurt found himself kissing his good Samaritan deeply. 

"Oh, you taste as sweet as you look, sugar." Kinda swept him closer for a deeper kiss.

"So do you."

"Do you taste as sweet all over, I wonder?"

"Um." Kurt found his jacket tugged down so that it held his arms immobile. 

Kinda glanced down. "You're a big boy. Tell me I can taste. They say endorphins take the pain away."

"I…" Kurt leaned in for another kiss and nibbled his way toward her ear. The soft feminine scent of perfume mingled with the scent of a man on the skin hit every fantasy button. "Yes. Whatever you want."

There was a sound, a cross between a growl and a giggle as Kinda pushed his back against the deepest part of the nook. She knelt in front of him and pulled down the zipper with her teeth "Don't you just have the most beautiful cock ever." She caught a drop of come on her tongue. "Damn, you really do taste just as sweet all over." Her full mouth closed over the head of his cock and Kurt moaned at the sensation. Her tongue was talented, licking the vein, curling around the crown, teasing his frenum. It was all Kurt could do not to move, to take his pleasure deep in her throat.

Her hands grabbed his ass tightly, and she swallowed him down deep. The deep groan from Kurt and the breathy sounds of his pleasure were echoing back to him from the tiled walls. Kinda was humming around him, and the reflected noises began to sound like an orgy surrounding them.

"Close, I'm. Kinda, I'm…" The hands on his ass tightened and Kurt thrust forward, coming so hard his vision greyed. 

A moment later, he felt himself being tucked back in and Kinda got to her feet with a smile and a wink. "You look very well-fucked, sugar."

Kurt blushed. "That was amazing. Can I do the same for you?"

"Not tonight, sugar, I'm too well tucked. But if you want to see me perform at _Sub Rosa_ one night, I'll let you return the favor backstage."

"You could come home with me tonight." Kurt blurted it out before he had time to think.

Kinda smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You don't know me well enough for that, sugar. But I am serious about wanting to see you again." She handed him her card. "Now let me keep my promise about seeing you to your train."

Kurt shrugged his jacket up over his shoulders and grabbed the cane. He offered Kinda his arm, and she took it regally.

***  
The night before Rachel came back from Ohio, Kurt made his way to a basement club in the village. He slipped the maitre a twenty for a table near the stage, and gave his waiter a note to take back to Kinda Blue-Cool. It read, "I.O.U. xx Kurt Hummel."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks are anonymous (ish) sex, well shagged, and immobilization. Prompts were abrupt and rainbow.


End file.
